Boom, Boom, Boom
by Karrissarella
Summary: Seto and Jounouchi have always known to hate each other. Though, their hatred for each other is much different than anyone’s normal hatred for each other. Oneshot.


Title: Boom, Boom, Boom.

Author: Karrissarella

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Seto and Jounouchi have always known to hate each other. Though, their hatred for each other is much different than anyone's normal hatred for each other. Oneshot.

"There they go again." Honda replied, trying to ignore them as the yelling started.

Yugi sighed heavily, as he leaned into Yami, frowning. "Will they ever stop?" He asked innocently.

"This is Jounouchi and Kaiba we are talking about here." Honda reminded him.

The rest of the group nodded. They were supposed to be having a movie night, and Yugi had invited almost everyone and their significant others and family over. Everything seemed to be fine, until they popped in a romance/comedy for the girls and Jounouchi and Seto began to criticize it, but then they began arguing with each other about the plot and who the girl should actually get with. (her crush, or her best friend.).

Seto felt the girl should go out with her best friend, as they had known each other longer and the boy actually liked her in return, and knew her inside and out. Jounouchi argued and said she should at least take a chance with her crush, since she wasn't even aware her best friend had feelings for her. And, the argument had continued on in detail until it got to the usual "shut-up mutt" and "you bastard!"

Now, naturally Honda or Yugi would try to break this up, but since the two men were dating now, it was difficult to do so, and it'd be awkward to get in between them as well.

"Shut up, pup. You don't have enough brain capacity to even critique a movie." Seto murmured, as he shoved his lips upon Jounouchi's.

"You're such a bastard!" He growled, as he threw his arms around Seto's neck. "You don't have enough social knowledge to know how to even be in a relationship." He frowned, as their tongues clashed together, slobbery, mostly due to Jounouchi.

They had moved to the stairs, and Seto reached down and gripped Jounouchi's butt cheeks hard enough to make Jounouchi yelp and moan at the same time, and Jounouchi reached over and yanked on Seto's chestnut locks which caused the taller man to scowl.

Yugi and Shizuka hid in their boyfriend's arms, their faces were bright red. They were too innocent to even muster being able to watch it. Yami and Honda just sighed heavily, not knowing how to stop the two.

Seto had scooped up Jounouchi in his arms and moved up the rest of the stairs and to an open bedroom, not caring who's it was. He threw Jounouchi down on the small bed, if their brains had enough blood running through it they would've noticed it was Yugi and Yami's.

Seto pinned Jounouchi on the bed, gripping his wrists very tightly, almost painfully. Jounouchi winced, and reached up to slap him across the face, but Seto's hand flew up and caught his hand. They both growled at each other.

"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Jounouchi glared over at him.

Seto's face stayed calm, as he leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "I hate you too," he whispered, as they began to passionately make-out.

Yami cleared his throat, as the two upstairs were making way too much noise than the volume could even go up on the television.

"Who wants to listen to music?" Anzu said quickly, feeling awkward by the situation as well, the group quickly answered in a 'yes.' She put on the radio to see what was on, and the radio person came on.

"Now, here's the song, Boom, Boom, Boom!" He declared, as the song started out fun, and everyone started to get into it, grinning, finally glad they didn't have to listen to the two upstairs. That is, until it got to the chorus.

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I want you in my room._

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever._

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I wanna double-boom._

_Let's spend the night together._

_Together in my room. _

As the booms came on, they constantly heard a hard thud from upstairs and that of a bed creaking.

The entire group downstairs groaned, downstairs they planned another movie night where they not invite Seto and Jounouchi too.

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I want you in my room._

_Let's spend the night together._

_From now until forever._

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I wanna double-boom._

_Let's spend the night together._

_Together in my room._

Yami's eyes widen as he came to realization, looking down at his smaller significant other. "HEY! That's our room!"

_A/N_: K, just another cute little SetoxJounouchi fic. ^^; I like the ending. This whole story was inspired by that song. Haha. R&R please!!


End file.
